


Workload

by Acadjonne



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acadjonne/pseuds/Acadjonne
Summary: In general, Mikey and Frank share chores around the apartment, but Mikey is the one to do the laundry.For no_tags, prompt two: Mikey Way / or & Frank Iero, LaundryOR Pete Wentz / or & Ray Toro, Practical applications of skill





	Workload

In general, Mikey and Frank share chores around the apartment, but Mikey is the one to do the laundry. They do the dishes together, Mikey cleans the tub and vanity mirror while Frank cleans the toilet and the sink in the bathroom. Frank sweeps, Mikey mops, and they take turns vacuuming. They take turns cooking for each other. They trade off on the garbage and the recycling. But Mikey insists on being the one to do the laundry. In the entire time they’ve lived together, Frank has only done laundry twice; once when Mikey was sick and once in the middle of the night after a night terror.

At the apartment, Mikey does loads of laundry every few days. Clothes once a week, usually on Fridays; towels, dishrags, face cloths on Sundays. In general, they wash the bedsheets on Tuesdays, but if they ruin them Mikey will strip the sheets and change the bed the next morning. Since they’ve gotten together, it’s not unusual for Mikey to strip the bed every few days and wash the sheets. (Sometimes it’s clothes he’s washing, and not sheets, when they get really rushed and excited. He doesn’t ever tease Frank about it, though, so he won’t complain.)

On tour, Mikey does everyone else’s laundry, too. Brian and Ray are pretty good about trying to stay on top of their own laundry, but every hotel night, Mikey will gather all the clothes he can carry (and usually all the clothes Frank can carry as well) and head to the nearest laundromat to clean all their rank, sweaty clothes.

(It’s gotten to the point that the buses now just have giant hampers on them to make it easier for Mikey to carry. Brian also got them a couple of laundry baskets but those don’t get used as often.)

Frank almost always gets dragged to the laundromat with Mikey, as well. For all that Mikey enjoys doing laundry, he’s not as big a fan of folding everything. That’s where Frank comes in. For a few kisses and the possibility of a makeout session, Frank will follow Mikey, carrying his weight in Gerard’s and Bob’s smelly socks and boxers, and fold entire loads of laundry by himself.

The makeout sessions are much more common when they’re off tour, just due to the privacy factor alone. Frank loves the fans, of course, they all do, but he doesn’t need them to see him sucking face with Mikey, especially given his past propensity to do the same with Mikey’s brother onstage. Back at the apartment, it’s so much easier. The only people they need to worry about catching them are the other residents in their building. Since they tend to do laundry at times when most people are either asleep or gone out, though, the risk of someone even doing their own laundry in the dark basement of their apartment building isn’t overly that high. They’ve never been caught macking on each other while doing their laundry at home.

With the way Mikey’s attached himself to Frank’s neck, it looks like this particular laundromat won’t be a problem either. It might be the time of night; they’re playing a show tomorrow night, but neither Mikey or Frank are scheduled for press until well in the afternoon, so Mikey didn’t even blink at the idea of getting laundry done at 2AM. They were also lucky that the laundromat near the hotel was a 24-hour place. Aside from Mikey and himself, the only person here is an employee, and he’s been kinda hazy and blank-looking since before they got here. If the guy is at all familiar with them, he’s too stoned to care. Actually, Frank is pretty sure he’s asleep behind the counter. He can hear something from over there that sounds like heavy snoring.

Mikey doesn’t let go of Frank until one of the dryers goes off, signalling the end of a load of jeans. Frank extricates himself and Mikey slowly lets him go, leaning back against one of the washers while Frank gets to work folding pants. Most of them are Ray’s, since Mikey managed to snag his duffle bag on the way out before Ray could stop him. There’s also one pair of jeans that Frank’s pretty sure are Gerard’s; there are giant holes on the insides of both thighs, and they’re about three sizes too small and a half foot too short to belong to Toro.

As Frank finishes folding the first load of clothes, two more machines go off simultaneously, another dryer and the washer. Frank leaves the machine he just emptied open and moves over to the second start folding the t-shirts. Mikey takes three trips to move the wet clothes into the dryer, and every time he passes, he steals a kiss from Frank. Once he gets the dryer started, he moves back over to where Frank is, making sure none of the shirts are inside-out and handing Frank a new one every time he’s folded the last. Every so often, he steals another kiss.

It’s well past 3:30AM by the time the clothes are done and everything has been folded and packed up. They’ve shoved a lot in Ray’s duffle bag, and Frank is pretty sure it all belongs to him, although Mikey misplaced shirt of Gerard’s that he was sure he’d brought along to wash. The rest of the clothes go into the hampers they dragged along, to be sorted by the guys in the morning. They walk out of the laundromat and into the night hand in hand, and trek back to the hotel.

There’s only one person in the hotel lobby when they get back, the night manager, who greets them with a tired smile as they pass. Mikey and Frank wave quickly and keep going through the lobby. Frank sets down the hamper he’s carrying as they wait for the elevator, which seems to take forever despite the late hour. Once they’re inside the elevator, Mikey squeezes Frank’s hand, and Frank turns to him with a smile.

“Thanks for helping me with the laundry, Frankie,” he says. Frank grins and presses a kiss to Mikey’s cheek.

“Anytime, Mikes.”


End file.
